onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Alvida
| jva=Matsuoka Yōko| eva= | extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit= | }} Alvida (アルビダ Arubida) was captain of the Alvida Pirates Crew and the first foe encountered in the present timeline. Acording to her wanted poster in the anime, her name is spelled Aluvida (ep. 45); however, in the manga her name is shown to be spelled "Alvida". Appearence Originally, Alvida was a very obese and ugly woman. One Piece' Anime episode - 1, One Piece manga - Chapter 2. The Sube Sube no Mi makes Alvida very skinny and, aside from the cowboy hat she wears, Alvida looks totally different from her original form, now dressed in a bikini top and wears a furcoat like a cape. Personality She sees herself as the most beautiful lady in all of the seas; if someone disagrees, she will smash the offender with her iron mace. She imprisoned Koby to be her cabin boy after he boarded her ship by accident. Disliking filth and laziness, her crew was forced to clean the entire deck, if there is even a hint of dust she will once again smash the offender with her club. People used to say she was the most beautiful woman in the world to avoid being hit by her club, these days they really mean it. One Piece' Anime episode - 1, One Piece manga - Chapter 2. Since Luffy was the first man to defeat her, Alvida has become quite infatuated with him; he doesn't seem to quite understand those feelings. Abilities and Powers Alvida is skilled at using a club during a fight, and as a result of her Devil Fruit she is immune to most physical damage. History In the beginning of the series, Alvida's underlings unintentionally save Monkey D. Luffy from a watery death and, after learning from Koby about how she is forcing him to work for her, Alvida is defeated by Luffy. One Piece' Anime episode - 1, One Piece manga - Chapter 2. *''Note: Due the change in the storyline, in the anime Luffy is saved by the crew of a ship Alvida and her pirates attack.'' Later on, she comes back with the power of the Sube Sube no Mi (スベスベの実 Slip Slip Fruit). In Loguetown, she helps Buggy the Clown attempt to execute Luffy, but fails once more. She is currently with Buggy's pirate crew, with her own crew nowhere in sight. Major Battles * VS Luffy One Piece' Anime episode - 1, One Piece manga - Chapter 2. Trivia *Her last name is shown to be "Queen" in One Piece: Pirates Carnival *She is probably named after the real-life pirate Alvida, a woman who pretended to be a man in order to lead her crew and later became Queen of Denmark. *It is interesting to note that Alvida is the first character in the series to have eaten the Devil Fruit after encountering the Straw Hat Pirates. Related Articles *Buggy the Clown References Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Buggy Pirates Category:East Blue Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Category:Human